


Saving Lives

by FairyNiamh



Category: H.R. Pufnstuf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Murder, Not Beta Read, Role Reversal, Sorry Not Sorry, Trope Bingo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Wilhelmina's only goal was to stay safe and hopefully save a few other lives as well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 1 Million Words Pool Party, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> If you like H.R. Pufinstuf, run away. This is an inversion of the show. Not sorry, that show gave me the creeps as a child.
> 
> Written on a Kindle Fire.

Janna was bored to near tears; as Mrs. Plemons explained the history of Living Island... and who gives a rat's ass about a land that has been mostly isolated for the past 200 years? Was it that important that a school assembly needed to be called?

Good lord, she can imagine the deformities from inbreeding!

"-It is an honor to be invited to attend their Site of Passage ceremony. Now, they were sent a list of our students. Names, sex, and age. _They_ have decided on the ten students who may attend their festival. If I call your name, please come forward and line up in front of the stage.

Beth Bathory  
Ester Estep  
Karl Kaufmann  
Michael Mitchell  
Andy Argent  
Stephanie Stevens  
Cecil Carver  
Dave Davidson  
Lillian Lancaster  
and  
Janna Johnston

Everyone else, you're dismissed for the rest of the day. Have fun, be safe."

The ten 'chosen' students watched as their peers laughed and left them to their fate. Honestly, Janna wished that she was part of that crowd. Something she had never before imagined.

Once the last student had left the auditorium (and most of the teachers, too); the doors were slammed closed and they were ordered to stand in a line boy, girl, boy, girl and so forth. Once they were in line a grey cloud enveloped them and one by one, they passed out. Janna had held her breath just long enough to see the others being carted away by masked people.

One of the men grumbled as he loaded Janna onto the boat. "Such a shame. This one is cute and smart. I was even in talks about my son marrying her after graduation. Their children would have been wonderful."

"Shit happens, man. Let it go. I hear that the Dundle's girl is coming of age. Think about that one, almost as pretty as this one, even if she does have the intelligence of a broken brick. Time to ship them off. Think of it this way, that these kids are ensuring 100 more years of our safety. If you want to honor her, have your son name one of his kids after her."

The man hummed in thought as he started the tiny engine and pushed the boat in the direction of the island.

Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo watched on in disgust, as the superstitious idiots sent their children to be slaughtered. She had been lucky to escape her island's sacrifice. She had hoped that one of the villages had outgrown this farce of a sacrifice. She wondered if they would still send the children; if they knew what they did to them. At least in ancient times it was a blow to the head or a knife to the heart. That was far more humane and kinder than what happened here.

Well, she hoped that she could outwit the damned dragon and save some of them time. She calculated the speed of the craft and the wind direction, before she put her plan in action. One wrong move and the accursed dragon would go after _her_ and after being pain in his side for past 100 years, she shuddered to think of the torture that awaited her if they ever captured her. 

With careful precision; she zapped a few strategic holes in the boat. It would throw it off course and, yes, ultimately sink it. She hurried off to where she thought that the craft would land and hid. No sense in putting herself in _more_ danger in this 'save the children' caper she had assigned herself to.

Janna came to as the craft had started to sink. She shook her slumbering 'companions' hoping for help, not the chaotic panic that gripped everyone upon regaining consciousness. 

She started to pull at her hair, as those who could swim jumped ship, literally, and swam to the closest shore. She was jealous and angry with herself; as one by one the swimmers were helped to shore.

The only people left on the boat, besides herself, we're Andy and Karl. Karl looked at the cast on his leg: as if that was the cause of all his woes. Janna silently agreed with him.

"We're going to miss landing there by about 10 or so miles," Andy finally spoke up. They did a quick search and nope, no paddles or anything to redirect the sinking craft. They watched helplessly as their peers were swaddled and taken away. The three envisioned a hot meal and a warm fire to rest of their peers were likely to be next to.

Janna wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "You would think that they would have a rescue boat or something. I mean, what kind of island is this?"

They slowly coasted to the shoreline for another 15 minutes and Andy jumped out and waved Janna to assist him to pull the craft to the shore; so that Karl could safely exit the now marooned craft.

"Welcome to Living Island. My name is Wilhelmina, but my friends call me Witchiepoo," a stranger introduced herself as she approached the trio.

Andy scoffed at the name and the younger girl pinched him. "Listen, could you help us find our friends?"

Witchiepoo looked startled and then remembered that they were all new to the area. "You don't want to do that," she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Are you trying to kidnap us? I have got to ask about your plan. There's three of us and one of you," Andy laughed at the girl.

The witch rolled her eyes at the boy's posturing. "I am trying to save your ungrateful asses," she replied absentminded. She pulled out her telescope and searched for the group. "Was she with you?" She asked and handed the girl her apparatus.

Janna took the device and smiled when she saw Beth being led to the fire. Witchiepoo covered her mouth as she screamed at the scene unfolding before her eyes. "No yelling, you mustn't be seen or heard."

The boys both paled as they saw their classmate have a metal rod shoved up her rectum and was pushed in until the rod exited her mouth. Beth's arms and legs were tied to the pole and roasted in the largest rotisserie anyone had ever seen. 

She held her finger to her lips and guided the trio well away from their classmates. "Like I said, you don't want to go to your schoolmates. Have none of you figured it out yet?" she begged. 

All three of the teens shook their heads in bewilderment, much to the disgust of the witch. "Look, my name is Wilhelmina Witchiepoo. Now think of your classmate names _and_ your own name." 

Andy looked at her and shook his head in amazement before stating, "We all have Mirror Initial names.”

"What?" Janna asked, having never heard the term.

He looked irritated by the question. "Both First and Last names start with the same letter. Hence, Mirror Initials."

"That's how they choose the sacrifices. This is not a cultural exchange. Your island knows that you’re not coming back. Every 100 years your island sends sacrifices to H.R. Pufnstuf. A dragon who rules this island. I don't know how long this has been going on. I know 100 years for certain, but who knows and it's not only your island that sends sacrifices," she explained calmly. 

"How old are you?" Karl asked.

"You are not supposed to ask a woman her age or weight. However, I am 116," she supplied.

"No way," was the automatic come back.

"I am. Now, we need to get out of here. Trust me, you do not want to see how the dragon is entertained during his meal," she shuddered as she made her way into her well-hidden cave.

The trio followed the witch silently. Though, Andy would admit, only to himself... no, scratch that thought, he had to know. "How do they entertain the dragon?"

Witchiepoo cackled nervously as she shuddered. "They bring him one of the boys. See, he doesn't understand human biology. To him, the strong of the species carry the young. So, he continues to try to impregnate the boys. Now, aren't you glad I found you instead?"

"Wait, you mean he fucks the boys to death?" Karl squeaked out.

"Well, it would kill girls too. I cannot imagine anything humanoid surviving having a 4-foot-long coffee can forcefully shoved in any orifice! Yet, that monster tries every time there is a sacrifice. So, yes, he fucks the boys to death. However, they do make a meal of the boy once he passes. You must stay away from them. Even if you hear a friend's voice, ignore do not explore," was her stress filled reply, as she checked the cauldron in her fireplace. 

The trio could only nod in agreement. "Why haven't you tried to leave? There must be a way off of this island."

"The only way is via boat, and the dragon controls the waters. I once tried flying away, but I don't have enough stamina to go far enough. Stew's done. Time to eat," she directed the teens as she pulled out the needed bowls and utensils. 

Everyone ate in silence, unable to come up with a way to escape. Wilhelmina was just happy to finally have company. Hopefully, she could keep them alive, because avoiding the wrathful foul dragon alone was dangerous.

-fin-


End file.
